Como acabamos na mesa de bar
by Saint Nemui
Summary: Degel conta a Kardia que os cavaleiros reencarnam da mesma forma que a deusa Athena, e sugere investigarem sobre suas vidas futuras. Eles só não esperavam que encontrar algo tão comprometedor!


_Notas: História escrita para a Semana Lost Canvas, um desafio promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal._

* * *

**Como acabamos na mesa de bar**

* * *

"Afinal, o que você está lendo, Degel? Presta atenção em mim!"

Degel ergueu os olhos do livro e fitou o colega, deitado na cama e coberto de suor. Nas duas últimas horas, vinha controlando a temperatura do corpo de Kardia, que sofria com suas costumeiras, mas arriscadas, febres.

"Ah, desculpe. Quer mais gelado?"

"Não! Não vê que estou conversando com você? Podia parar de ler um pouco e prestar mais atenção nas pessoas."

"Eu estou sempre prestando atenção nas pessoas", respondeu, fechando o livro. "O que foi, Kardia? Está carente de afeto?"

"Não enche! Eu estou só perguntando o que você tanto lê, que chega a ser mais importante do que eu!"

"Engraçado..."

"O quê? Eu?"

"Sim. É a primeira vez que alguém fica com ciúmes dos meus livros."

"Eu não estou com...! Ah, esquece."

Depois de uma risada baixa, Degel tirou os óculos, sorrindo.

"Estou lendo sobre possíveis ciclos de reencarnações dos cavaleiros."

"Hein?"

"Você já deve ter ouvido em algum momento do seu treino, não? Existe uma teoria de que os cavaleiros reencarnam a cada duzentos e poucos anos, exatamente como Athena. Essa história é famosa no caso do cavaleiro de Pégaso."

"Eu ouvi sobre isso? Parece ser a primeira vez."

"Você é que é muito desligado e não prestou atenção. Escute. Este livro está dando como exemplo exatamente o cavaleiro de Escorpião, acredita? Ele reúne várias informações sobre os seus antecessores e traça uma comparação entre eles. É incrível como semelhanças vão aparecendo entre uma geração e outra."

"Ah, isso é besteira. Quem se interessa por sua vida passada? Estamos aqui e agora, e isso é o mais importante."

"Eu já imaginava uma resposta assim vinda de você. Mas olha só que interessante, Kardia... O cavaleiro de Escorpião que lutou na última Guerra Santa era apaixonado por vinho tinto... E o da outra Guerra Santa era filho de produtores de vinho. E sabe o que é mais interessante? Aqui diz q o cavaleiro que seria sua vida passada morreu com um golpe no coração. Não seria interessante se a sua doença tivesse a ver com o modo como ele morreu?"

"Se tiver, ele é um idiota por atrapalhar a minha vida. Mas, se for, o que importa? Não posso voltar para o passado fazer diferente, e nem quero."

"Sim... isso é bem a sua cara. E eu gosto disso em você, Kardia, embora sejamos diferentes."

"Não enche, Degel."

"Eu tenho uma ideia. Uma boa ideia."

"Tem a ver com gente forte?"

"...Tem. Olha que legal. Você sabia que a armadura de Crateris tem o poder de mostrar a sua vida futura? É o que dizem... Eu estou pensando em ir até lá ver como eu serei. E sabia? Você pode até ver um golpe especial que você mesmo usará no futuro! Não seria legal aprender para ficar ainda mais forte?"

"... Você sempre faz isso comigo. Diz que vou encontrar uma forma de ficar melhor e então me obriga a fazer aquilo que quer que eu faça."

"Eu faço isso?"

"Faz."

"Nunca percebi", respondeu o amigo, sorrindo calmamente. "Mas pode ser que eu descubra uma técnica do cavaleiro de Aquário do futuro e fique bem mais poderoso do que você."

"... Ah, dane-se! Eu vou com você!"

"Você está indo por sua vontade. Eu não insisti nem nada."

"Tá, já entendi. Vamos lá ou não?"

"Sim. Só vamos esperar que seu coração..."

"Tá me chamando de velho, Degel? Vamos, anda!"

Kardia saltou da cama e saiu caminhando para a saída da casa, sem se importar com sua doença. Degel supôs que, se o amigo estava de pé e bem, não havia nada para se preocupar. Além disso, ele estaria por perto para esfriar seu peito.

"Certo, certo... Já estou indo."

* * *

Embora surpreso, o cavaleiro de Crateris cedeu sua armadura aos dois superiores. Não que ele tivesse muita escolha, na verdade. Degel contemplou a forma estatuária da armadura de prata, intrigado.

"Veja, Kardia. Dizem que, na era mitológica, quando Athena tinha sede no campo de batalha, ela bebia do cálice formado pela armadura de Crateris. Dizem que a água depositada no cálice é capaz de curar ferimentos de forma milagrosa."

"É? Algumas armaduras de prata parecem ser bem divertidas. Mas e aí? Vamos olhar o reflexo?"

"Pode ir primeiro."

Parecia um espelho. Kardia viu-se refletido na superfície da água, ainda trêmula, e só se sentiu mais irritado.

"Mas sou eu mesmo!"

"É? Deixe-me ver."

Quando Degel olhou o cálice, encontrou outro homem vestindo a armadura de Aquário. Era parecido com ele, mas não igual. A cor dos cabelos era diferente, e até a expressão não refletia a sua personalidade. O seu eu futuro parecia ser bem austero. O reflexo de Kardia era quase igual ao amigo, mas ele notava algumas diferenças, muito sutis.

"Não, não é você. Olhe bem, Kardia."

"Hum... Agora que você disse, é verdade, Degel. Ele parece comigo, mas não é."

"Isso é tão interessante! Quer dizer que o livro pode ter razão! Pode ser que estejamos destinados a sempre lutar na Guerra Santa, não acha?"

"E o que importa se eu lutei ou vou lutar no futuro? O importante é o agora!"

"Sim, eu sei disso. Vamos ver se eles vão usar alguma técnica?"

"Acho que só vão ficar olhando para as nossas caras, como reflexos do espelho. Vamos embora!"

"Não, aguente só mais um pouco. Vamos ver o que vai acontecer."

Esperaram por alguns minutos. Notaram que os olhos de seus reflexos mexiam para os lados. De vez em quando a boca se mexia, falando algo que eles não podiam ouvir. Logo perceberam que seus "eus" no futuro estavam dialogando.

"Parece que vamos ser amigos também no futuro", observou Degel.

"É o que parece."

De repente, as duas cabeças se aproximaram, sem que Degel e Kardia se mexessem. Seus reflexos pareciam sorrir um para o outro. Em seguida, para a surpresa dos dois, aproximaram-se perigosamente, projetando as bocas para frente. Quando os lábios se tocaram, tanto Degel quando Kardia rapidamente se afastaram do cálice, assombrados.

O que significava aquilo? Degel não conseguia acreditar em tamanho absurdo! Envergonhado, não podia olhar para Kardia. Este também estava de costas para ele. Nenhum dos dois tinha coragem de dizer nada. O cavaleiro de Crateris perguntou o que tinham visto, mas Degel apenas respondeu, quase gaguejando:

"Só os nossos reflexos normais. Muito obrigado por sua cooperação. Nós vamos embora."

Foram caminhando em silêncio para qualquer direção. A imagem deles mesmos no futuro num comprometedor beijo não queria sumir de suas mentes. Nem em sonhos pensariam numa coisa daquelas.

Pararam em frente a uma taverna. Kardia contou o dinheiro do bolso e resolveu entrar.

"Vamos?", perguntou, procurando evitar olhar para o amigo. "Eu pago."

"Não. Vamos dividir."

E foram direto para a mesa que sempre usavam quando resolviam beber juntos. Aquela não era a hora adequada para estar lá, apesar de estarem de folga. Pediram duas garrafas de vinho, uma para cada.

"Eu só vi o meu reflexo normal."

"Quê? Você não viu o que aqueles doidos estavam..."

"Eu só vi o meu reflexo normal!", cortou Degel, bruscamente. "E você só viu o seu reflexo normal. Não vimos nada comprometedor."

"Ah", assentiu Kardia, compreendendo o amigo. "É, você tem toda a razão, Degel. Não vimos nada. Essa coisa de reencarnações dos cavaleiros, sabe... pode ser que alguém tenha inventado tudo isso, não concorda?"

"Concordo! É tudo uma besteira... Essa coisa de um aspecto reaparecer na vida futura não é verdade. Nem um pouco."

"É, nem um pouco."

Depois daquelas garrafas, ainda pediriam mais duas, para terem certeza de que esqueceriam aquele dia para sempre.

* * *

**FIM**


End file.
